Harry Potter Book 7 The Durslys Fall
by Voldemortlover
Summary: Lord Voldemort seeks revenge and needs information on harry potter so he goes to the dursleys.


Cool air whipped around privet drive. Uncle Vernon sat at the dinner table. "Well, Harry is finally gone to the red haired freaks." He said to his wife as he wolfed down his dinner. Dudley's large porky fingers held his fork as he ate his food. "They called themselves the Weasly's." Aunt Petunia added. "They are the only good things that has happened. They are taking that magic using wretch off our hands." Uncle Vernon gave a laugh his bushy mustache bouncing. Aunt Petunia was wearing her nightgown and her long neck twisted to the window. She had a habit of spying on the neighbors. Uncle Vernon on the contrary had no neck at all and had a purple face and a bushy mustache. Dudley was the largest and positively the porkiest. He ate more than a elephant did in a week, in one meal.

The deserted streets outside were dark and empty. The world around them was even worse. The wizarding world was under utter attack. Lord Voldemort the dark wizard and his death eaters had previously attacked Hogwarts. No student was going to return this year. Harry Potter the seventeen-year-old boy, who had left the Dursley's to go to the Weasly's a while ago. He was not planning on return to Hogwarts at all. Lord Voldemort had devastated the whole wizarding world. He was leaving no mercy. He had more power than any other. He was no longer in hiding. There was no need for him to be. He had previously destroyed the Hogwarts and was after the Ministry. But before, he was beginning to attack the Muggle World.

A noise drifted outside. Then the streetlights immediately darkened. There was a pop and about eight wizards appeared on the dark street. "Lumos!" Came a hissing voice. Then the sidewalk was brightened by the bone white wand of the first and tallest of the wizards. His face was pasty white and his eyes were maroon red. He had slits for nostrils and had a flowing black robe. His fingers were like spiders and the wizards behind him were hooded and there faces hidden. "Come Death Eaters, we have a job to do." Lord Voldemort said a cruel smile playing on his vicious mouth. The group walked down until they reached the Dursley's home.

"What was that noise?" Dudley said turning his large head towards the door. Then without warning the door blew off its hinges. They all screamed in dismay as Lord Voldemort and his troop of Death Eaters entered their homes. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon tried to hide Dudley from the oncoming threat but it was no use. "Get out of my house. Your…specialties are not wanted here!" Uncle Vernon cried. Lord Voldemort gave a laugh and his Death Eaters joined in. "Do you know whom you are talking to muggle?" Voldemort asked his nostrils flaring. Uncle Vernon gave him a blank expression and Aunt Petunia sniffed cautiously and Dudley squealed. "Obviously not. I am Lord Voldemort." He smiled. "Were is Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked sharply raising his wand. Uncle Vernon stood up tall. "Get out of my house. Harry Potter is not here and you are getting on my last nerves." Uncle Vernon cried. Dudley gave a scream and ran for the door. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried slashing his wand like a sword and Dudley screamed and fell to the floor in a flash of green light. Aunt Petunia screamed and ran to her boy were she hugged him. "He was dear to you I see." Voldemort said moving away from Petunia's feet. Uncle Vernon yelled in anger and fear and moved to punch Voldemort. He moved out of the way. "Crucio!" Voldemort cried pointing at Uncle Vernon. A jet of red smashed Uncle Vernon into the counter. He screamed and fell to the floor withering like a worm. Then it vanished and the pain left.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia cried. "Avada Kedavra!" He cried and Uncle Vernon fell in a second flash of green light. "NO!" Aunt Petunia screamed. She clutched at Voldemort's feet. The Death Eaters around them grabbed Aunt Petunia and threw her back. "Mercy! Please don't!" She cried. "That's exactly what your filthy sister said before I killed her." Voldemort smirked. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried and a third flash hit Petunia and it was over. They began to leave and Voldemort shot the dark mark into the sky. The glittering mark hovered above the now empty of life, Dursley manor.

Harry Awoke startled in the Weasly house. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione said coming towards him. "I'm fine." He said getting up and looking around.


End file.
